


Oh, Such A Web We Weave

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Madness, way off canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Kaz falls into the rabbit hole where everything is not what it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Morrígan slinks through her domain of shadows along Wentworth’s desolate nocturnal corridors. Liberated from her temporary confinement, she has only one destination in mind. Into another beast’s territory, the lioness does walk boldly. Slumbering with vulnerable underbelly exposed, Kaz Proctor lies on her cot blissfully unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

Leather glimmers in the night and a smirk curls at nude lips. The devil has come to collect her due.

_Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by its toe._

The top predator of Wentworth lunges, straddling her prey in one smooth move. Hands going to an exposed throat, she uses sheer might to weigh her down.

Eyelids snap open revealing midsummer storms which crest wildly when they lock onto two smouldering pits of hatred. Joan lowers her face until they’re breathing the same heated air. “Hello, Kaz.”

Fingers wind tighter around the thick neck; the thumb presses deeper against the soft skin covering the windpipe. Kaz gags, choking, as tears begin to flood down her cheeks. Inhaling nearly impossible, she begins to claw desperately at the hands, bucking wildly.  

Black blotches dance in front of Kaz’s eyes, her head pounds with the beating of her heart. The struggling slows. She’s sinking. Descending pass the point of no return. Is this what dying feels like? An agonizingly slow draining?

She will not find out today. Salvation decides to arrive fashionably late but is thoroughly welcomed all the same.

A distinct metallic clatter from outside creates just enough of a distraction to loosen the iron-like grip, allowing the blonde to wiggle free of the hold and throw a weak punch to the jaw. Not hurting but stunning the predator. Finally liberated, Kaz falls on all fours onto the concrete flooring where she gasps for a much-needed breath. Through the constant blood rushing in her ears, she just barely makes out the swoosh of the door opening. She flips over. 

The Governor of Wentworth is standing within the threshold a beacon of hope. The lighting from the hallway illuminating her petite form giving her an almost celestial glow. And she was the most beautiful welcome sight Kaz has ever seen. Ever. In that moment. The blonde scrambles clumsily to her feet and makes a desperate beeline for her. For the exit.

_Idiot_

A hand strikes out, snatching a fist full of teal and yanks, wrenching Kaz backwards with ease, she collides back to chest with a reverberating **thud**. Joan winds an arm around her neck, placing the escapee back into a choke hold.

Encaptured within the arms of Lucifer the sinner pleads to the angel for redemption. “Governor, hel-” A large hand clamps over her mouth, stifling the rest.

Strangely, however, Vera ignores her completely in favour of looking pointedly over her shoulder. Slender arms cross and she glares. “Honestly, Joan,” She speaks in a chastising tone.“You better not be making another mess.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Vera.” Joan scoffs before grumbling haughtily. “I never make messes.”

“Tell that to the uniform you owe me.” Vera snips, sauntering further into the room. She shows no reaction to the door clicking shut behind her. The sharp metallic sound like a knife to the eardrum.

“I well enough made up for it.” Joan counters defensively. Then adds with a bit of challenge. ”Or did you not like your birthday gift?”

“Oh, I liked it just fine. Only wished I could’ve been there to hear the disgusting pig squeal beneath the blade.” Vera sneers. A vicious glint in her normally soft eyes.

A borderline seductive hum. “Perhaps next time.”

Forced to silently witness their almost playful banter, the pieces of the puzzle slowly begin to trickle into place within Kaz’s mind. Relieved of its woolly disguise the wolf reveals itself to the world. Azure eyes go wide as a horrifying realization dawns.

_Foolish woman, there is no God here._

 

**END?**


	2. Chapter 2

A series of muffled of screams and the blonde begins to struggle more valiantly.

Vera raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the thrashing woman, shakes her head and smirks. “Oh my, seems you’ve finally captured Wentworth’s very own toothless tiger.”

“Yes, well-” Joan grunts with exertion, tightening her grip on the flailing woman. “I know it’s not the tattooed hyena you were hoping for, but I think she’ll do for now.”

Vera appraises their quarry with a disappointed gaze. “I suppose,”

“Now, Vera, what have I told you about ungrateful people?” Joan inquires. Tone akin to a scolding mother’s.

There's a glare then deceivingly soft blue eyes roll. “Ungrateful people deserve nothing.”

“CorrecT, now come here and have a look.”

Vera begins to approach at a leisure pace only to have to quickly jump back when a foot shoots out towards her. She squeals in delight. “Quite the wild one, isn’t she?”

A rumbling chuckle vibrates against Kaz's back. “That she is. Now, now, Kaz if you don’t calm down or we’ll just have to _tie_ you up.”

The statement is borderline filthy.

Kaz wisely obeys.

When the woman is calm enough. Vera walks forward until merely a breath’s way from Kaz. Her small hand rests atop the woman’s heaving chest, its thumb caresses back and forth almost soothingly. The move does nothing to placate the blonde.

“Easy there. We’re not going to hurt you.” The governor coos as if approaching a wild brumby. Oh, the irony.

There’s a pause.

“Much.”

“Vera,” Comes a drawl reprimand.

A sheepish(not at all sorry) grin and the appraisal begins anew.

“You know,” Blue eyes drift downward overfull breasts. Vera’s tongue slips out licking coral lips. “I’ve never noticed before, but she’s actually quite pretty.”

“Oh dear, you hear that, Kaz? I think the governor here likes you.” Joan whispers in a mock conspicuously tone.

Vera giggles impishly, playfully plucking at the zipper. “The governor likes a nice pair of tits is what she likes.” She corrects with a salacious wink and begins to slowly lower the zipper.

Kaz thrashes against the hold.

The Governor momentary halts all action only to look into wide lighter blue eyes.

“Awe what’s the matter, Kazzy? I thought you liked women.”

Vera pouts. Mischief dancing all around her.

" _Vera_ , as much as I'm enjoying this particular show we need to hurry it along." Sarcasm drips from every word. And Vera knows she’s pushing it.

"Oh alright then." She huffs, stepping back but not before giving one last ping to the zipper.

Joan leans down to whisper in Kaz’s ear. “You scream, or go for Vera and you’ll be joining likes of Smith.”

The snake hisses, rattling its tail. Tread carefully or die.

Kaz gives a stiff nod.

“Good girl.”

The Amazonian in teal swings her around and heaves. Then Kaz is flying, arms subconsciously outstretched as she hits the bunk with an “oof” and harsh metallic squeak. In an instant, she’s scrambling to her feet and heading straight to the door.

Her right red hand pounds desperately on it, jiggling the handle and screeching for aid.

Joan and Vera share a loaded look. The former turns back to their prey, face stern.

“Enough! No one can hear you in here and Vera’s the only one on duty tonight.”

Kaz spins around, chest heaving as her eyes dart wildly back and forth between them. “Open the fucking door!”

The tigress demands, baring a full set of gums. How aggravatingly cute.

"Oh, I don't think so. Now do us all a favour and sit."

“Fuck you! I-.”

In two full strides, the devil is upon her. Hand raised with a punishing intent.

Pain explodes across Kaz’s face. Splitting her bottom lip and sending her to the ground.

“Now, get up and sit down.”

Wiping the blood from her lip, Kaz keeps a cautious angry eye on the duo as she raises unsteadily to sit on the bed. Far from being placated, however, she glares at back and forth between them.

"What the fuck!? You two have been working together this whole time?”  

Twin curls of the lips.

“How? When?”

“Oh, I guess you can say me and Joni here go _way_ back.” Vera responds cryptically and for a fleeting moment, a page straight from the twisted mind of Lewis Carrol writes itself across her face. March hare eyes and a slow Cheshire grin.

_We’re all mad here, Alice._

Kaz shudders getting the strangest sinking feeling that the two of them didn’t just meet randomly at some local pub.

Joan maneuvers a chair in front of the blonde and straddles it backwards, draping her arms casually over the top. She peers intently at the stormy face, studying the expression pensively.

“Such fire behind those eyes.” The cool jewel-toned voice whispers with a bit of admiration. “Yet, so very controlled.”

The storm blows on out of control. Lightning flashes, thunderclaps. Kaz swells, ready and bursting with hot air. “Fuck you.”

A tense moment of silence passes, abyssal eyes never blink. A chill skitters down the Kaz’s spine.

“Poor little Karen Proctor.” Joan coos in a mocking saccharine tone. ”All hiss and no claw.”

Kaz glares defiant, opening her mouth to say something. Anything, but falls short. Though it matters not; for the Devil is already speaking.

“You know what you are, my dear?” Akin to smoke the question curls seductively around her ears. Tempting. Baiting. Luring her in.  

“A circus tiger beaten, abused daily until finally one day it snapped, killing the ringmaster along with his crew. But now liberated the poor creature hasn’t a clue as to where it belongs anymore. It longs for the untameable wilderness, but craves the familiarity of the whip.”  

Kaz’s face colours with indignance. “Shut up, you don’t know shit about me. You psychotic bitch.” The quivering of her lips the only thing giving away her reaction.

The two predators stare into each other's eyes. Kaz looks away first. So _very_ weak.

There’s a dip in the bedding and a small hand grasps her shoulder gently. Kaz looks over to see the divine half of her conscience peering at her with sympathy. When did she move?

“But everything’s going to be all right, we’re here to help you, Karen.”

Two sets of blues regard each other.

“I don’t want your fucking help.” She snaps, violently shrugging the offending limb off.

“Did you know, all the women laugh at you?” Joan reveals suddenly, a certain coy darkness lacing each word. “Call you weak. Spineless. _Useless_.”

“But they’re wrong, aren’t they?” Vera chimes in, tone akin to fresh warm honey sliding down and soothing a sore throat. “You took care of those abusers. Protected those women. You’re a hero.”

“Lucy Gambaro raped and abused countless women in this very prison. You knew and did _nothing_.” Joan hisses with a lingering hint of bitterness.

“I-I,” Kaz sputters, She did, but she didn’t. Not willing to believe a woman was capable of doing such a heinous act.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Vera remarks sympathetically, caressing her arm. “Nobody suspects a woman as a rapist.”

“They screamed. They screamed for you and you turned your back like the **coward** you are.”

“They never fully came to you though did they.”

The devil and angel ply for her attention. Their combined whispered sweet nothings and hissed malice-filled truths beginning to make her dizzy. Confused. Which one should she reach for?

“Stop.” Kaz whispers. They keep on and on. Their voices mending together. Buzzing in and out of her ears. Akin to a hive of bees. She hunches over, clamping her hands over her ears. “Stopstopstop... **Stop**!”

“I’ll do anything you want. Just stop.”

Vera grins. Joan smirks. “ExcellenT.”

* * *

 

In an interrogation room, the hunched form of Karen Proctor sits. Face frosty. Eyes miles away. Her soul long since sold to the devil herself. She cares for very little at this point save her women whom she's regretfully used since then. It takes exactly one week to ruin Stewart's entire career, another to boost Vera's. It does not go unrewarded. Money, privileges, conjugals you name it the topdog provides it.

Or at least they thought so.

Soon after her ascent, Joan's released. New evidence apparently showed up. Something about a hidden video and the angle of the stab wounds. Kaz acknowledges the rumour but does not dwell. Does not want to think about the lives ruined to get a five-minute video nor the fact the psychopath was now on the streets. She merely keeps low and does as told.

“And you say Channing is co-founder of several of these brothels." A man in professional attire peers at her over rimless glasses, intrigued and a bit greedy. The papers covering the table in between them are damning, to say the least. But still needed a voice.

Kaz neither blinks nor moves.“Yes,

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Always thought about writing a mad AU where Vera and Joan have always known each other and were working together the entire time. May or may not continue this. Depends on how much people like it.


End file.
